degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:SorryNotSorry/@comment-3575890-20160414072018
I've been meaning to vent for a while, so I'll do so now while I'm logged on. As you guys know, I've been really busy at work. What I haven't shared with you though is the many ways in which my colleague is driving me nuts. Before I begin, he's a very nice guy and I have no ill feelings towards him. On the contrary, I rather like him. The trouble is, he has all of these annoying habits that get on my last nerve. He clicks his tongue, smacks his lips, mutters under his breath, breathes down my neck when I'm working, and tells me what to do a lot of the time, which here is the irony - he's my subordinate and I'm his supervisor, but with the way he is constantly instructing me needlessly, you'd think it was the other way around! So some examples - I'll be in the middle of a task, and he'll remind me of another task I have to do like I didn't already know; or I'll be in the middle of my work and he will tell me what to type as if I don't already know what I'm doing. He even tells me when he thinks I should go for lunch. Uhhh, I'll go for lunch when I want to go for lunch. He also does not follow instruction well. I will specifically tell him not to carry out a specific task as it's my turn to do it and he will go ahead and do it anyway. He hates answering the phones. When it rings, he will sit there and look at it until I pick it up. If I'm not in the room, he will sometimes just let it ring or call for me. As of now, I've been made solely in charge of answering the telephones, but before then, it was just as much his job to handle the phones as it was and still is mine. He also hovers over me when I work and interferes in my procedure when I'm interacting with the public. I really do appreciate that he means to help me, but it really just messes me up and throws me off my game. I have a specific step-by-step procedure I need to follow and when he just butts in, it really throws everything out of whack and confuses the customers. Now I think he takes on more than he's supposed to because he wants me to see how dedicated he is and I do appreciate his efforts, but I wish he wouldn't take so many liberties. Not only does this cause him to make mistakes, but it also makes me look very bad in front of my superiors when it appears I need the counsel of my subordinate I've been training and supervising for these last few months. Now, here's the clincher that really bothers me. I trained him for three whole months on how to do my job only for him to be demoted to a role that requires him to do not even half of what I've taught him. Of course, there's a reason for this. English isn't his first language and because of the language barrier, our boss has come to the decision to assign me with 90 percent of the work. Basically, everything now falls on me. With the exception of one specific task, which was a task I did on my own before it being assigned to my colleague, I'm doing everything by myself. At first, I was very happy with this because it meant I wouldn't have to deal with him interfering in my procedure or hovering around me while I worked anymore, but I'm just now beginning to realize how taxing this is doing it all on my own. What upsets me most is that it seems he is still being paid exactly the same as me. To be frank, I don't think it's fair that I do 90 percent of the work and have trained and supervised my colleague to be paid the same as him, but it is what it is.